A Wild Darkwing wedding
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: What happens when you get a pregnant Olivia, two jealous exes and their arch enimies? A wild Dark wing wedding.sorry for the delay but here's the last chapter
1. Chapter 1

A Darkwing Wedding

Chapter 1

Its been about 6 months since Darkwing and Avenger have been going out together. Meeting in London and on date nights. Hes actually the happiest hes ever been. No petty fighting with her like he did with Morgana. It just seems right.

Its late at night in St. Canard hes getting ready for a date with Olivia. Checking his reflection in the mirror making sure everything is perfect.

Gosalyn is watching him.

"Whoa dad big night tonight?"

"Yup, date with Olivia. Everything has to be perfect. Now go back to bed." He said combing his hair.

"Its only 7 pm dad. Too early to go to bed. Besides Zoey asked me to spend the night. So I'm coming with you."

Drake groaned at that he is a nervous wreck right now and this is like the last thing that he wanted.

"Fine, but just stay with Zoey tonight...Now where is it.." He said patting his pockets.

He then started to freak out when he couldn't feel anything.

"Oh no, where did I put it? I just had it a second ago..."

He then looking over everything turning things upside down trying to find something.

"I can't believe that this is happening..." He said.

Gosalyn walked into the bathroom and begun looking too. She didn't know what they was looking for. She then saw a little box next to the trash can, picked it up and opened it up. She gasped it was an engagement ring with little diamonds around it.

"You're going to ask her to marry you?!" She exclaimed.

Drake quickly slipped the box from his daughter and smiled at the ring.

"Yes Gosalyn I'm going to ask her tonight. So do you see why I want everything to be perfect?"

"I cant wait to tell Zoey." Gosalyn is about to take off when he grabbed her by the shirt.

"Oh no, this doesnt leave this room got it? If you tell anybody you are grounded for life."

"Oh man. How am I supposed to keep this secert? Zoey already told me another big secert about her mom."

"What big secert?" He asked.

"I can't tell you. I promised Zoey that I wouldn't tell. You'll find out tonight anyways."

He let her go as he realized that hes running late.

"What ever I'm running late." He said they both took off running.

An hour later they arrived at Olivias house and the taxi pulled up. Drake tipped the driver and they headed over to the door. Drake is checking himself over one more time before knocking on the door.

"Dad youre going to rock this out." Gosalyn said.

"Thanks kiddo. Just dont say a word." He said.

He then knocked on the door and her butler Tim answered the door.

"Ah Mr. Mallard come in."

"Thanks Tim." He replied.

They both walked in and Tim closed the door.

"So when you two get married does that mean we get a butler too!" Gosalyn asked.

"Gosalyn!" Drake said.

Tim came walking in, "Madam is at a meeting right now. She said to go to the hideout." Tim said.

"Kean gear!" Gosalyn said.

Drake never went to her hideout before and didn't know how.

"How exactly do we.." He trailed on.

Tim sighed and walked over to the bookcase, moved a book and the shelf moved.

"Of course I knew that." Drake laughed.

Him and Gosalyn walked into it and the bookcase closed and Tim grabbed a walkee talkee.

"Madam sir Darkwing is on the way to see you." He said.

Darkwing and Gosalyn are walking through a lighted hallway with pictures of the JDI, the Shifter, the Beast, Time Jumper, and the Angel last but not least the Avenger.

Gosalyn is just amazed by this, the hall of justice is everything she wanted it to be.

"Kean gear!" She exclaimed.

They then arrived in front of a door with JDI on it, the doors opened up.

They walked in and was amazement of the hideout thats in the clock Big Ben.

"Gosalyn' dont touch anything!" He exclaimed.

As they are walking around Zoey came running in.

"Gosalyn!" She exclaimed.

Gosalyn smiled when her friend Zoey showed up.

"Zoey!"

They did their handshake and hugged each other.

"Hi Mr. Mallard mums in the confress meeting room with the others."

"Okay, you two have fun." Drake said.

"Did you tell him?"

"No, but I gotta tell you something."

"Gosalyn," Drake said.

She shrugs and walks away with Zoey.

Drake is walking over to the huge confress room. He looks into the door to see Avenger inside with the others.

"Alright gang Dr. Evil is up to something. Any clues?" She asked.

"Nothing mate." Shifter said.

"Yeah it's not like him to stay quit this long. He usually spills whats he up to by now." Beast said.

She was about to say something when Drake knocked on the door.

"Lets call it a night and we can catch up." Avenger said.

They got up from their seats and headed out of the room and Darkwing walked in as she was picking things up.

"So hows the most beautiful crime fighter doing?" He asked.

"Stressed at the moment. Dr. Evil is up to something big but we have no clue what."

"Isn't he the one that just blabs out everything?" Drake asked.

"Yes love he is. So for him to stay quit... I.."

Drake grabbed her hand and they walked out of the room.

Minutes later they arrived at a beautiful restuant on top of a rooftop, stars are shinning bright. The hostess showed them to their seats, Drake pulled out her seat and she sat down.

"Wow Drake this place looks like it cost you allot of money."

"Yeah well today has to be perfect." He said.

She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She said looking inside in her purse.

Hes about to take the ring out when she hands him a gift, he slips the box back in the pocket and looks at her.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Just open it love." She said.

He opens the box to see a pregnancy test. He looks at her and back down.

"Its a pregnancy test. That says positive and a pregnancy test that says positive means..."

"It means... I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

It finally hit him and gasped.

"We're going to have a baby. A baby." He said.

They kissed and Drake took a deep breath.

"Well we're sure doing this backwards huh?"

"What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath and got up and headed over to her.

"Drake love what are you doing?" She asked.

He cleared his throat as he got down on one knee.

"Olivia, youre the love of my life and now with this new baby on the way. This is the perfect time. I love you so much will you marry me?" He took out the ring.

She just sat there not saying anything which was getting him nervous.

"Olivia say something you're making me nervous here." He chuckled.

She finally snapped out of it and had tears in her eyes.

"Yes! I will marry you love!" She exclaimed.

They kissed and everybody cheered for the couple.

Gosalyn and Zoey both coming out running to their parents.

"Were going to have a new sibling?!"

They both started to talk all in once.

Just then she spotted Shifter up ahead.

"Dr. Evil... Drake I got to go." She said.

The flash quack flew up to Darkwing and Launch Pad showed up.

"Negaduck..."

"I'm on it L.P."

He then turns to Olivia who was already in her Avenger gear.

"So the answer is yes right?" He asked.

She just kissed him.

On the sidewalk the press was eating this up. Their was romurs of them being together and now the proof was out.

Taking pictures of them kissing and then she breaks away.

"Get ready for the publicity to start." She said as she took off running.

Darkwing smiled and headed the other direction. Gosalyn and Zoey are about to follow Avenger when Tim showed up.

"Miss youre mother has sent me to pick you two up. Now come on."

"Awww." The girls moaned.

They walked out of the restuant, leaving everybody confused about what just happen.

"Well it seems like Avenger and Darkwing duck are making it official. The two of them have been got kissing last night." A reporter said on the news.

"Thats right the usual grumpy Darkwing has been nothing but cheesing up the cameara lately. Has she finally found her prince charming? Stay tuned to more news." The other co anchor said.

A lighting bolt goes and hits the TV to show a rather ticked off Morgana.

To Be Continue..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morgana could not believe what she had heard on TV. This couldn't be the same Darkwing who wouldnt have them be seen together of the fear of people finding out his true identity. She gets up and starts walking around the room in circles.

"I can't believe this! I gave him the best years of my life! And he always told me that when the time was right he would show everybody that we was together. And it never happend. But now its only been a few months and hes all over with her!" She exclaimed.

Her spider and bats are next to her as she brushed them off.

"No I'm not jealous! Oh he's probably eating this up right now. I need a drink."

She stroms out the house and slammed the door behind her causing a picture of her and Drake to smash into pieces on the floor.

Darkwing is out fighting Nega Duck. Ever since hes been dating Avenger. Hes been in the best shape of his life. Dodging all of the bombs that Negaduck has thrown at him.

"What is this? Can't I get rid of one sappy hero today?" Nega Duck asked confused.

"Ha! Its amazing what the power of love from a woman will do."

"Oh wait dont tell me. You and Morgana decided to give it one more try. Before you screw up again and dumps you again." He laughed.

"Very funny. But no and I'm surprised that you didnt hear the news. Me and Avenger have made it official." He said with proud smile.

Nega Duck scuffed at that. "Ha! You and Avenger? Don't make me laugh. Everybody wants her. So I doubt that she will hook her star onto you." Nega mocked.

Darkwing pulled out his communicate and dialed her number.

Back in London its like 6 am and Gosalyn and Zoey are walking around the mansion. "I can't wait til we live here." Gosalyn replied.

"It is cool." Zoey replied.

They was about to head to the bathroom when Olivia came running past them and slams the bathroom.

"Morning sickness. Come on theres another..."

Just then the phone rang and Tim walked up to them.

"You're mum..."

Zoey sighed and pointed to the door, the girls walked away.

"Madam, youre fiancee Drake is on the phone."

The tolite flushed and Olivia opens the door, grabs the phone from Tim.

"Drake do you..."

Darkwing chuckles and smiles.

"I know but can you tell Nega Duck that we are... No I dont care... I just dont like being called a liar... So... Please please... oh thank you. Hold on I,ll put you on speaker phone."

He hit the button.

"This is Avenger from London. It is true that Darkwing and I are together."

Darkwing kissed the phone and turned back to Negaduck but he was gone.

"Where did he?...Oh well its getting late anyways. I'll actually get a good night sleep. Not every day that I have the house to myself." He yawned.

He walked to the ratcatcher and took off.

Minutes later the chairs moved at the Mallard house. He got up and sighed at the quit of the house. Soon it wouldnt be so, infact soon it will have a full happy house. And he can't wait for that to happen. He walked past a picture of the soon to be Mallard family, hugged and kissed it. Then he headed up to his room for the night.

Morgana is visiting her family in Transylvania.

"Morg, why do you care about that mortal?"

"We was together for years father. And he never ever made the public known about us. And now hes with little perfect and its all in my face.."

"Sound like youre jealous.."

"What?! No, I'm not! Im the one that ended it... If youre not going to help me then I'm going."

Morgana stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

Early the next morning hes sound asleep when the door bell kept going off.

Drake woke up and looked at his clock and grumbled.

"Who in their right mind... knowing my luck its probably some religius person or poltical..." He groaned.

He yawned and stretched as he got out of bed and headed down to the door. He looked out the peep hole to see the Muddlefoots standing there. He gasped and groaned. "Not the Muddlefoots... Maybe if I just walk away they will leave." He said.

He started to walk away when there was a tap on the window, he looked over and saw Binki waving to him.

He chuckled nervously and waved back.

"Just a second." He said while mumbling to himself.

He opened the door with a fake grin.

"Herb and Binki what can I do for you this early morning?"

"Drakester we just heard the news!"

"What news?"

"About you and Olivia dear. We're just tickled pink over the news. The two of us are going to be good friends." Binki said.

"Yeah, we couldn't be happier for you. Infact we want to throw you two an engagement party tonight."

"How did you..."

"Gosalyn called Honker last night from London."

"Of course she did... But I dont think the party is nessary. She probably has to work at the hospital tonight and..."

"She's a doctor? Wow, you really hit the jackpot with her. Why don't you call her and find out about tonight."

"Shes probably busy and I..."

Herb and Binki just staired at him and he sighed.

"But I guess it wouldnt hurt to ask.." He said.

He walked over to the cordless phone and dialed the number. But he got her voice mail. He shrugged, was about to hang up but they just looked at him. "Hey Olivia, I know that you're probably busy right now. But the neighbour would like to ask you a question.. So call back."

He hang up the phone. "She wasnt available. I'll let you know when..."

Seconds later the phone rang and he chuckled and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

In a London hospital Olivia is walking out of a room wearing her scrubs and hands a folder over.

"Hey Drake, what did youre neighbour wanted to know...a party tonight?...No, I dont think I'm busy tonight... Besides I have to drop off Gosalyn anyways right...Oh, youre just over reacting... I'm sure it wouldnt be that bad...Really, how much you want to bet?...Tell you what if youre right then I'll let you drive the black jet for a week... If youre wrong... oh you dont want to know..."

A loud buzzer started to go off and everybody was running to a room.

"A code red.. I gotta go Drake see you tonight." She hung up and took off running with the others.

Drake hung up the phone and looks at two nosy neighbour.

"I guess we'll see you tonight."

Binki and Herb hugged him tight.

"Oh goody! I can't wait to meet Olivia. We've already met her daughter Zoey."

"This will be a the best party." Herb laughed.

"I'm sure it will." Drake said.

He closed the door and then mumbled something to himself.

"I get to fly the black jet cha cha cha." He sang while dancing to himself.

Gosalyn and Zoey are at the hide quaters playing with the gadgets while Tim is watching over them.

"So Tim when our parents get married what will happen to you?" Gosalyn asked.

"I was hired to look after youre mum. So I go where ever she goes."

Gosalyn and Zoey look at each other with a gross look.

"Gross a rama, even at the honeymoon?" Zoey asked.

"Not that. You know I watched her as kid too."

Gosalyn spotted a gadget and ran over to it.

"Kean gear! What does this do?" She asked as pushed the red botton. It then changed shapes finally turned into a little dragon fly and took off.

"That was the Avengers urgent message sender. Dont worry I set it to test run. So it wouldnt go anywhere." Tim added.

Gosalyn let out a sigh of relieve of that.

Back in St. Canard Binki is at a store picking out a bunch of stuff for the party tonight. When her cart bumped into something, she looked up and saw Morgana wearing sunglasses. She didnt have a good night.

"Morgana, long time no see."

"Oh hello Binki yes it has been awhile. How is everything?"

"Everything great."

Morgana looks at the cart and sees all the stuff.

"You having a party?"

"Yes, its for Drake and Olivia."

Morgana was confused why would they have a party for them? And since when does Drake spend time with the Muddlefoots?

"For..." Morgana trailed on.

Binki gasped and looked at her shocked.

"Oh I dont think I should be telling you this..."

"Tell me what Binki?"

"Its an engagement party for them."

Morgana was taken back by that and almost fainted.

"En...gag...ment party? As in..."

"Yeah he asked her to marry him. So Herb and I are throwing a party for them. I would invite you but..."

"I totally understand Binki. I mean it would be weird. But tell you what I can do. If I remember Olivias favourite dessert is coconut cream pie."

"Thank you Morgana. I was thinking what kind of dessert to make. You just made my day." Binki said hugging her.

"No problem Binki." She hugged back.

Binki let go and walked away and Morgana thought for a second.

"Hmm.. was it her favourite or was she allergic to it?... Oh well I'm sure it will be fine. But they're getting married?... My head hurts..."

She then sees a bottle of wine grabs it and walks away.

"Just in case."

Back in London..

Olivia is at home with the girls getting Gosalyns stuff ready to go back.

"Alright Gos, you got everything together?"

"Yup, I'm pretty sure I do." Gosalyn said as she looked through her bag.

"Good. Cause we have to head back sooner. You're father said that the neighbour are throwing us a party."

Gosalyn stopped in her tracks when she heard that.

"The Muddlefoots..."

"I believe so."

"And dad wants to go to it?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yeah... well I did have to bribe him."

"It has be a pretty big bribe.." Gosalyn mussed.

"Oh it was a huge one. I told him that he can fly the black jet for a couple of days."

"That explains it." Gosalyn replied.

They walked into the moving book shelf and into the Justice Ducks International hall of fame, to the head quaters. Shes in her Avenger outfit as they headed to the black jet, she grabbed the headset as the girls hopped in the back Gosalyn laughed.

"I can't believe youre going to let my dad touch this."

"I trust him.." She replied.

Zoey and Gosalyn looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Engine on." She said.

"Where to Avenger?" The computer said.

"St. Canards tower."

The engine started and took off, in the back seats Zoey pushed a botton and a tv screen showed up, a movie started to play.

An hour later..

Darkwing is at the tower waiting for the girls to show up. When the gate opened up and the black jet slowly landed. Drake had a huge grin on his face as the top opened up. Gosalyn came running out and hugged her dad.

"Dad!"

"Hey kiddo. How was London?"

"It was awesome! I cant wait to actually live there."

"Yes, well it wouldnt be all the time."

Avenger and Zoey got out of the jet and walked over to him.

"Hi Darkwing" Zoey said.

Drake smiled at her and hugged her.

"Hey Zoe, I trust you and Gosalyn gave Tim a run for his money." Drake teased.

"Are you kidding? He knew our every step before we even did anything."

"Yeah, it was like he could read our minds." Gosalyn added.

Avenger laughed at that. "No its more like he learned from me. I was just like you two when I was young."

"Oh that makes more sense."

Darkwing had his hand out on Avenger.

"Ahem."

"What?"

"You said that if I decide to go to the party. I get to fly the black jet. So give me."

Avenger laughed at that. "I didnt say when you get to fly it."

"What? But you said.."

"All I said was if we go you can fly it. But I never gave you a date. It could be tomorrow or next week, month or year. I just havent made up my mind yet."

"Well then Im not sure if I want to go to the party." He said with his arm crossed looking firm.

Avenger shrugged. "Well then I guess you dont get to fly the jet then. And I know how much that you want to fly it. What a shame."

The two of them looked at each other for a few seconds and Darkwing finally cracked. The temptation of the black jet was too much for him.

"Alright you win." He said.

"Thought so. Come on girls we have a party to attend."

The girls come walking ahead with the twosome behind. Passing Morgana on the way.

"Hi Morgana." The two girls said.

"Hi Morg." Avenger said.

"Hi Morgana." Darkwing said.

As they walked past her, it hurt alittle and she pulled out the wine bottle and took a drink.

The foursome arrived at the Mallard home and Drake took a deep breath as they walked to the door.

"You know we can always cancel." He mussed.

She jingled the keys to the jet, he mumbled to himself and they walked out to the party at The Muddlefoots house. Drake knocked on the door and Herb answered the door.

Before Drake could introduce her, Herb hugged her and welcomed her to the neighbourhood.

In a dark black hideout the TV is shown all off Darkwing and Avenger and you see a red and black chair facing it.

"So Darkwing has landed the Avenger huh? This looks like a time to fly to London and meet up with this Dr. Evil."

The chair turned around to show Nega Duck with the most evil of grins on his face and an evil chuckle.

To Be Continue..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Drake is almost freaking out when he saw on the other side of the door. Sweat dripping from his forehead, hes knees are shaking. What if he figures him out? This cant be good.

"Ah, Mr. Mallard come on in dear boy." J. Gander said.

Drake walked inside and couldn't believe that he was inside mansion. Not even Grisslikoff has walked into it.

"I uh.. hope you don't mind me dropping by." Drake said.

"Not at all. My granddaughter Zoey has been talking non stop about you're Gosalyn."

"Yeah, Gosalyn has been the same."

stopped and looked at him for a second.

"Have we met before? You look like somebody that I work with."

"Nope, never seen you before in my life." Drake chuckled.

"Hmm.. are you sure? Cause I never forget a face."

"Positive."

J. Gander shrugged, they walked into the living room, he was pouring tea for them."Guess you're right. Have a seat Mr. what brings you to this part of the neighbourhood?"

"Well I kind of wanted to talk to Olivia about the girls." Drake said as he sat down in the other chair.

"Ah, didn't think that those was for me. So what are you're plans for my daughter?"

"No plans. Just to talk."

"Hmm.. You must know I'm very protective of her. Ever since her mom died when she was 2. Its just been the two of us. I was stupid enough to let her team up with that playboy Blunt."

Drake spat out his tea. "Blunt? As in the Derrick?"

"No his playboy son Blake. The only thing good that out of that is Zoey."

"Uh.. is Olivia here?"

"Yeah she,ll be right down. She's dealing with Zoey right now."

Upstairs Olivia and Zoey are having a conversation.

"Zoey I'm counting to three and if don't open the door."

"Just give me 5 more minutes." Zoey said in the bathroom playing her gameboy that she found again.

Olivia is trying to open the door that is locked. "Zoey, if you're playing that bloody video game..."

"No.. I just got to go." She said while playing.

"Fine, One.. Two.."

"Just one more minute."

Just then the door comes flying open as Olivia picked the lock and Zoey has the caught look.

"Ahh."

"Hand it over Zoe. And go to you're room."

Zoey grudging handed it to her and walked to her room and slammed the door.

Downstair the boys are just chitchatting when they heard Olivia mumbling to herself.

"Oh Olivia, come in the study dear. You have a visitor."

Olivia walked in and was shocked to see Drake sitting there.

"Drake? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was uh.. in the neighbourhood and I thought..."

"In the neighbourhood? Drake this is a highly secured gated area. "

"Okay Olivia I confess I wanted to uh... we just met and this is crazy but uh.."

"Are you going to break out in song or something?" She laughed.

Drake looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She mussed.

"Okay, um... I was wondering if by any chance you would like to get a cup of coffee or something." He asked nervously.

That took her by surprise, as she stepped back.

"Oh Drake, I'm really honored and everything. But uh.. Zoeys grounded for a day and I'm pretty sure that Gosalyn is too. I don't think its a good idea to leave them alone."

"Oh you're probably right."

"I'll watch them." J. Gander said.

Olivia shook her head and laughed. "Oh no, The last time you watched Zoey when she was grounded. You took her out for pizza."

"Aw, come on Olivia. Every kid needs to have fun."

She sighed and turned to Drake.

"Well mate, its up to you."

Drake scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"I'm probably going to regret this. But sure why not." He said.

"Alright dad you win. Just bring them back here." She said.

"Right, I'll go tell the limo driver." He walked away.

As he walked away Olivia moaned at her father.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this." She said.

Drake chuckled at that. "Same here. So, you want to go out?" He asked.

"Sure you ride?"

"Ride what?"

"A motorcycle."

"Yeah but my bike is uh.. in the shop." The only bike he rides is the ratcatcher, and there is no way he would risk that.

"No sweat. Hope you hold on tight." She said while tossing a helmet to him.

This turned him on a woman rides.

They got on her bike and took off.

Minutes later they arrived at a little cafe in the middle of nowhere.

"Told you I would get us here."

"Yeah, but where is here?" He asked as he looked around.

"Just a little cafe in the middle of nowhere." She teased.

Drake laughed as they walked inside and her cell phone went off, she looked down and groaned. It was her ex husband.

"Uh.. just find us a seat. I'll be right with you." She said.

Drake nodded his head and walked over to the nearest table, he sat down and looked at the tv which the news was talking about Avenger being in town.

He moaned and rubbed his head. "Can't I get away from her for 5 minutes?" He asked.

The waitress walked over to him. "Can I get you're order?"

"Uh yes I'll have just a black coffee."

"Cheap. Got it." She said.

The waitress walked away and Drake mocked her.

Minutes later Drake is sitting there getting annoyed with the news. That all they talked about is Avenger and how great she is and how sorry they are that she had to work with Darkwing.

Olivia walked back to the table ticked off.

"Lousy twit!"

"Uh I take it that it didn't go well."

"He hasn't seen his daughter in over 6 months. I asked him since I have to go on a business trip. That maybe he would want to oh I don't know. Watch her so I don't have to worry about her. But noo.. he said that hes busy. Now he wants her cause his mum wants to see her. Like I'm just going to fly her right back to London."

"Wow.. Anyways what did you think about the whole week of detention that the girls got?"

"You didn't get it down to a day?"

"What? You did?"

"Well yeah I just told her that none of this wouldnt have happend. If they didn't cut out recess. Which is bloody insane if you asked me."

Drake was shocked to hear that.

"What?! They cut recess?! When did that happen?!" He exclaimed.

"A few months ago. It was all over the news."

"I never know anything around here." He said.

Olivia noticed that they was talking about her on tv.

"Oh, can you turn it up please? I want to hear this." She said.

The waitress turned the volume up and Drake mumbled to himself.

"I tell you Rick. I feel alot safer now that The Avanger is here."

"Same here Amber." The news caster said.

Olivia smiled when she heard that. "Wow, you guys must be really proud that she's here."

"Oh yeah. So proud of it." Drake said with a fake grin on his face.

"What's with the attitude? You should be thanking her for coming all the way here."

Drake laughed. "Ha! Not the way I see it. I see her as a stuck up snob ms. perfect. I mean she's been here what one day and everybody is kissing her butt. While Darkwing duck has been her for years and nobody pays attention to him."

"Well maybe if he knew what he was doing. Then maybe they would give him the attention that he wants. Then again its all about his image. He'll probably throw a fit if they got his picture or name wrong in the paper."

"Ooh, are you telling me that you think The Avenger is better?"

"Absolutely! She is the guarded of the royal family. Us Brits are lucky to have her. Meanwhile from what I can tell nobody here even knows who or what Darkwing is."

Drake bit his bottom beak at that, he just chuckled and then Steal Beak is on tv.

Both of them turned to watch.

"Hello again Darkwing, I thought that I would give you another clue. This one will give a big bang." He laughed as the screen went black again.

Drake thought about it. "Big bang? What could that mean?" He asked.

He looked back and saw that Olivia was gone but had left a note for him.

"Huh?" He asked. He picked it up and started to read it.

'Drake, I am so sorry but so something came up. I called a cab for you.'

He mumbled and crombled up the paper.

'Great. What else could happen.' He thought to himself.

On the screen was The Avenger on the phone.

"And we got The Avenger on the phone."

"Hello Avenger, its a pleasure to talk to you."

"I just wanted to tell you all that Darkwing and I are on the case. And we are not resting until we figure out what hes up to. So don't worry." Avenger said.

Drake mumbled. "Great, she's giving press converses too. I would like just one minute when she's not showing up." He sighed.

His communicator went off and saw it was her.

"Speak of the devil." He said.

He got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Oh you have alot of nerve."

"Darkwing this is important. Meet me at the tower asap."

She turned off the communicator and Drake bit his lip and groaned.

"I can't stand her. The sooner this mission is over with the better."

Minutes later he arrived at the tower and saw Avenger using the super computer.

He chuckled and clinched his fist as he walked over to her.

"You have alot of nerve. Doing that press thing."

"I didn't have a choice. J. Gander called and said that he wanted both of us to do it. But he could get in touch with me. What was you doing anyways that you had to put you're contact off?"

"If you must know I was on a date."

"A date huh? Wow, talk about scrapping the bottom of the barrel. What sad pathetic lonely girl agreed to go out with you." She teased.

Darkwing mocked her.

"So what was so important that you had me come here?"

"Well in Steal beaks new message I saw in the background that there was volcanos."

"And you point is.."

"My point is that if we can locate the volcano. We'll know where he is."

"So you're telling me that you want us to go on a wild goose chase to find him?"

"At least its something. And I got my contacts looking too."

"Oh, what a surprise. You got contacts probably from all over the world too."

"What is you're problem?"

"My problem is you!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You come in here little ms perfect. Take over my case and my tower, my city!"

She sighed. "Look, I'm just here to do my job."

"Yeah well this is my case! My tower my city! I am so sick of you! I bet that I can solve this case with out you in a minute."

Avenger turned and chuckled at that.

"Really? If that's what you think then Fine! We'll go our separate ways."

"Sounds like heaven to me."

She turned around and started to head to the jet when her headset went off.

"Avenger... Thanks for the trip David." She said.

Darkwing gasped and ran over to her.

"What did David say? Did he find anything?" He asked.

She just ignored him and hopped into the jet.

"Engine on." She said.

The engines started and she took off in a flash.

He groaned and ran to ThunderQuack he took off.

In the Thunder Quack hes out looking for a clue to where she had taken off too.

When his communicator went off, Launch Pad was on it.

"Hey L.P."

"Hey D.W. I thought that you should know that Stealbeak is here."

"Yes! Just keep an eye on him L.P. and I'll be right there."

"Got it D.W." Launch Pad replied.

Darkwing turned off his communicator and jumped for joy.

"Yes! Take that Avenger, you're not the only one who was contacts." He laughed.

Just then Gosalyn hopped out from the back seat.

"Kean gear! Are we going to Hawaii?" She asked.

Darkwing gasped and jumped.

"Gosalyn! What are you doing here? I thought that you was with J. Gander."

"Oh I was, he is so cool! He took us out for pizza and then lazar tag.."

"That's great Gos. But I repeat what are you doing here?"

"Oh well when the video of Steel beak showed up. He dropped me off at home, I was bored at came to the tower. Saw you and the Avenger get into that fight. Hide in the ThunderQuack and here I am."

Darwking chuckled at that. "Well just stay put in the plane and out of trouble. I still don't know what Stealbeak is up to."

They arrived at Hawaii and he hopped out of the ThunderQuack.

"Now stay put."

Gosalyn sighed. "Alright I promise." She said with her fingers crossed.

"That's my girl." He said kissing her head.

"Now I have to find L.P. and what Steal Beak is doing before she shows up."

He walked away and Gosalyn sat there for a second and jumped out of the plane.

"Yeah like I'm going to do that." She mussed.

As she's walking around she bumped into something and fell to the ground.

"Umph." She said.

She rubbed her head and looked up and Zoey sitting on the other side.

To Be Continue..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Drake is pounding on the door, while Olivia is out of it in the bathroom.

"Olivia! Are you okay? Answer me!" He exclaimed.

The girls ran to him.

"Whats going on?" Zoey asked.

"Binki here gave Olivia some coconut pie." He said banging on the door.

Zoey gasped. "But mum is allergic to coconut."

"I know Zoey. That's why I'm going to break down this door."

Binki gasped. "What?! But I just bought that door. It was just a little bite."

"That doesnt matter Binki. Shes deadly allergic to it. One little bit could kill her! Now step back."

As they all stepped back Drake web kicked the door open, they all raced in and saw her on the floor.

"Olivia!"

"Mum!"

Drake ran over to her and picked her head up from the floor.

"Olivia honey, Dont leave me! I need you... Wheres the epi pen?" He asked looking around.

Zoey spotted it on the ground, picked it up and handed it to him.

"Here you go dad." She said.

Drake paused and gasped when she called him that.

"You called me dad." He said touched.

"I guess I did."

"Dad..." Gosalyn trailed on.

Drake snapped out of it and pulled the cap of and stapped it on her arm.

"Now what?" Binki asked.

"Now we wait.. it wouldn't take long until the.."

Just then Olivias eyes opened and she exhailed and started to cough.

"Binki give me a cup of water." Drake said.

Binki took off into the kitchen and Drake smiled as he looked into her big brown eyes, brushing the hair out of her face.

She looks around confused. "What?"

Binki ran back in with a cup of water, Drake hands it to Olivia who is still coughing.

"Drink, you had an allergic reaction and passed out."

Olivia took the glass and took a sip, felt really embrassed about what just happend.

"Sorry guys." She said.

"Oh no dear I,m sorry I.." Binki trailed on.

Drake could tell that she was getting annoyed with everybody watching her, he cleared his throat.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Binki said.

They walked out of the bathroom and Drake sat down next to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

She shrugs and takes a sip of her water.

In London NegaDuck is walking around the town trying to find hideout when he spotted the JDI up ahead. He grinned with a evil laugh.

"Hello what do we have here?" He asked.

A giant robot skunk with a evil genius skunk inside.

"You'll never get away with this ." Beast a giant ape man said.

"Maybe I would if you losers didn't always uh.." Dr. Evil trailed on scratching his head.

"Kicking you're butt!" Shifter filled in.

"Yeah that too. But I'm in this giant robot and you cant touch me. So ha!" Dr Evil said sticking his tongue out.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that." Time jumper said from dissappering.

As they was about ready to attack Dr Evil pressed a botton and the foot came running after them.

They surranded the JDI and couldnt fight them and Dr. Evil at the same time.

"Theres too many of them. We need the Avenger."Shifter said fighting one of them off, he pushed a botton and off went a little dragonfly. With all of this going on sneaked out.

Back in St Canard..

Olivia and Drake are still in the bathroom talking.

"Wow, I just can't believe this just happend. I mean I battled the worst of the worst and never got the bad end of it. I'm a trained assassin for crying out loud. But one bite from Binkis pie and I'm out cold. How is that even possible?" She asked.

Drake laughed and shrugged. "Welcome to my world." He said rubbing her back.

Just then the dragon fly came flying in and she gasped.

"Dr. Evil! I need to go!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa hold on there! You almost died!" He said grabbing her hand.

"Keyword is almost Drake."

"It could be dangerous. Besides what am I suppused to tell The Muddlefoots?" Drake said.

Olivia crossed her arms and narrowed her brown at him.

"You know what else could be dangerous? Getting between me and my job." She said.

Drake gulped and pointed to the window. "Kay, but you owe me big time. Leaving me here to play hero while I'm here with the Muddlefoots."

Olivia paused and looked at him. "Like what?"

"Two months of flying the black jet starting tomorrow."

"Fine sure its a deal."

They hugged and kissed before she climbed out of the window with a sneeze, pulled out her air skateboard and took off.

Drake watched as she took off and with a deep breath he walked out of the bathroom.

"Olivia isnt feeling well. She went home." He said.

Binki and Herb looked at weird.

"She did? We didn't see her leave." Herb said.

"She uh.. went out the back door."

"Is she mad?" Binki asked.

"No, shes not mad. The fact that she almost died from the pie you made. By the way you told you that it was her favourite pie?" He asked.

"Morgana..." Binki said.

Drakes eyes narrowed and growled at that. "Morgana..." He trailed on.

With out saying a word he just stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

Olivia is flying in the jet to London and sneezing and losing her feathers.

Zoey popped out from the back.

"Wow you got it bad mum." She said.

That startled her mom and gasped.

"Zoe! *sneeze* What acho are you..." She said with her nose all stuffed up.

"Relax mum, I saw you took off and I followed you."

"Well as soon as we get home. Time is..."

"Aw man you mean cant be the Wonder girl?" She asked.

"Ha! You think I'm going to let you play dress up again?" She asked.

Zoey sat back in her seat with an angry look just stairing at her mom.

Back in St Canard in the tower Darkwing arrived looking very ticked off. He saw Morgana looking out the window drinking again.

"I've been looking for you." Drake said to Morgana.

Morgana looked at him with a smile.

"Dark darling.."

"Don't dark darling me! Thanks to you, Avenger almost died today!" Drake exclaimed.

Gizmo duck gasped. "What? Is she okay?" He asked.

"Morgana here thought that it would be a nice idea if she told the neighbour that coconut was her favourite pie."

"But isnt she allergic to it?"

"Exactly. Luckily she had her epipen and now shes out fighting crime again."

"Oh then you see Dark everything is okay." Morgana replied.

Darkwing couldnt believe this and shook his head.

"You just don't get it! Just leave us alone!" He exclaimed as he stormed off again.

Morgana grabbed her bottle and started to drink more.

In London Olivia dropped off Zoey back at home with Tim as she headed to her head quaters sneezing and coughing all the way.

"Bloody Muddlefoots." She mumbled.

She walked in and saw them all beaten up.

"What's the stitch?" She asked.

"Are you okay love?" Shifter asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tell me." She said.

"Dr. Evil created this giant robot skunk destoying the town! But before we could get him the foot.." Shifter trailed on.

"Where is he now?" She asked.

"Don't know? As soon as the foot arrived he was gone." Beast said.

"Lets go out on a patrol. Maybe we'll be able to find something." She said.

"Sounds good."

They all took off on their rides.

In an evil lab in London Dr Evil is fixing up the robot.

"Those blasted JDI always ruin my fun." Dr Evil said.

"Yeah, those sappy do gooders always do." A voice said from the darkness.

Dr Evil gasped and sprayed when Nega Duck walked out wearing a gas mask.

"Who the bloody deuce are you? If you're here to sell magazines. No thanks. You order one magazine subcrition and suddenly everybody knows you're hideout."

"No you knoob! I'm not a sales person. And kind of an evil genius signs up for a magazine?!"

"Well if you're not. Then what do you want? I'm a very busy person and don't have all day."

He started to weld on his robot.

"Oh, I just think I have answers to you're questions. How to destory those JDI plus you'll help me get rid of somebody too."

"I'm listening."

"You see I have this blue print of the worlds giant bomb! But I don't know how to get started on it." He said pulling it out and showing it to Dr. Evil.

Dr. Evil looked at it and started to work on the blue print.

"Great." Nega Duck laughed.

To Be Continue..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Avenger and her team are out looking for Dr. Evil out on the streets of London.

Shes still sneezing and losing feathers.

"Avenger why don't you just go home. You're in no mood to look for.." Shifter said.

Avenger just shot him the death look, and he backed down.

"Never mind." He said.

Shes looking around when all of a sudden somebody came flying down and landed next to her. Its her best friend Claire. The Scarlet Quackette. Wearing a silver and black outfit with boots and smiles at her friend.

"Bonjour! Avenger." She said with a french accent.

Avenger gasped and hugged her friend. Shes like Avengers Launch Pad.

"Scarlett!" Avenger exclaimed.

The two some hugged.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you and Launch Pad are in China on a misson."

"Oui, we got done early. So I dropped Launch Pad back off at St. Canard and decided to drop by. You dont look so hot Olivia." Claire said.

Shifter landed next to them. "Thats what we was telling her. Why don't you two girls go and do what ever you girls do."

The girls just looked at him weird and shrugged. "You'll keep me posted right?"

"Oh yeah, if we find something we'll let you know."

He changed into a bird and took off flying.

Avenger didnt like this not being able to fight, but they had a point.

"Come on lets go to Paris for the annual bridal shower."

"Sounds good. So you and Launch Pad?"

"Aw no, he just kept looking at me."

The girls walked away, Nega Duck came running out of the bank with a sec full of money. He threw a bomb back inside the bank before taking off.

Back in St. Canard its early the next morning and Drake is trying to get Gosalyn up for school.

"Okay Gos I'm going to give you to the count of three. If youre not up and ready for school. I,m picking out youre clothes one..."

With in seconds Gosalyn comes running out of her room all dressed and ready to go.

"I'm ready!"

Drake chuckled at his success, it never was that easy to get her ready for school.

"I should of done that sooner." He laughed.

They walked down to see a love struck Launch Pad sitting on the couch. Thinking about Scarlette Quackette.

"Launch Pad!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She goes off running towards him and the two hug.

"Hey Gos!"

"L.P. what are you doing here? I thought that.."

"Meh, it was a bust. Scarlet dropped me off on her way home last night. Congrats by the way."

"You heard huh?"

"How could I not? You guys are all over the news." He said holding up a news paper.

"Yeah it is news worthy. Well I gotta drop Gos off at school."

Him and Gosalyn walked out of the house and Launch Pad sat back down with a love sick sigh as he thought about Claire.

In the car with Gosalyn and Drake shes listening to her music ans gasped.

"Dad, Zoe and I had a great idea."

"Oh do tell." Drake said dreding it.

"We think you guys should play gangnam style at the wedding."

"What?"

"You know that song and have you guys dance down the isle. That would be killer!"

"No thanks already nervius as ever for the wedding. With S.H.U.S.H. so I dont want to learn a new dance."

"Aww, you're no fun dad."

"I dont have to be. I,m you're dad."

He dropped her off at school and drove off.

Gosalyn is texting Zoey about her dads answer when Honker walked up to her.

"Hey Gos."

"Just a minute Honk. I'm texting Zoey real quick." She said.

"Oh okay. I'm really looking forward to today."

"Me too Honk. I get to meet the whole Hooter clan. Why are you?"

Honker was crushed when he heard that.

"What? You promised that the two of us would go go kart racing together."

She gasped as she had totally forgot about that.

"Oh Honk, I'm sorry. I just found out about this a second ago. But I promise you. We will do something really cool."

"Yeah right..."

Gosalyns phone started to buzz again and Honker walked away.

"You might want to get that. It's probably Zoe."

She watched as Honker walked into the school depressed. Feeling really bad that she had hurt him again, looked down at her phone, texted her back and turned it off.

Back with Nega Duck walking in the hideout. Dr. Evil is still working on the project.

"Hows the bomb coming along?" Nega Duck asked as he tossed the bag full of money on the table, sat down.

Dr. Evil walks out of a sheet. "Shh. I must have quite when I,m working."

"Yeah well I needed this to be done last night. I'm running out of banks to rob in the town. And you dont want to see me when I,m angry." He growled.

"Genius takes time."

Nega Duck just walked back out to rob more banks.

Drake arrived back at home.

"So you like Scarlet huh?" He asked putting his keys down.

"Yeah, shes really something. So tell me D.W. how did everything go down with you two?"

Drake smiled. "Better then I could of imagned until Morgana tried to kill Olivia."

"What?!"

"Well, she told Binki that coconut was her favorite food."

"Oh my gosh, Morgana did that? How is she?"

"Olivia is off fighting crime and I told Morgana to just leave us alone."

"Ouch, how did she take that?"

Drake shrugged. "Good as to be expected.

Morgana is in her house throwing darts at a picture of Avenger.

"Oh look at me I'm The Black Avenger. Everybody just loves me. I am just so perfect. She makes me sick." She said.

Her aunt walks in and sees her. "Morg darling, you really need to get over that mortal. You're the one that broke it off."

"I know, I just didnt think that he would move on so quickly. But don't worry I have plenty of help." She said pointing to the bottles of wine.

"Aw, come on I have a great idea. Let's go to Paris and advertise youre restuant at the huge bridal show that they always hold."

Morgana sighed and nodded her head. "That sounds nice to get away for awhile."

They both used magic to dissappered.

In Paris, Morgana is setting up her stuff at the center. Feeling a little better.

"You,re right. This is just what I need to get my mind off the whole.." As shes talking she spots Olivia and Claire walking in.

"Are you kidding me?!" Morgana asked.

"What?"

"She's here."

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Darkwings fiancee. Olivia, what is she doing here?"

"It is a bridal shower."

"I know. But in Paris?"

Olivia and Claire walked up to the table.

"Hey Morgana." Olivia said.

"Hey." Morgana said.

The awkardness could be cut through with a knife.

Morgana couldnt help but notice Olivias ring.

"Wow is that you're ring?"

Olivia thought that was an odd question.

"Yes, Drake picked it out." She said pulling her hand away.

"Lucky you. Anyways, I am so sorry about last night."

"Sorry about what?"

"Drake didnt tell you?"

"Tell me what? I havent talked to him since last night."

"Oh well I was the one that told Binki.."

Olivia freaked out when she heard that.

"What is wrong with you?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Oh okay that makes a tempted murder okay then huh?"

Claire looked at her weird.

"Olivia, what is.."

"She tried to kill me with coconut last night."

Claire gasped and then her and Olivia started to talk in french as they walked away. Talking about Morgana who could talk french as well.

"You know I can speak french too." She said.

"Yes, we know." Olivia answered back.

Morgana just grabbed a glass and took another sip, but soon started to follow the two girls.

"I'll be right back."

Morgana followed the girls around the center.

"So how does it feel to be planning two weddings?" Claire said.

"I am so stressed Claire. First I have the family one to plan and then of course the world wants to watch the union of The Black Avenger and Darkwing Duck. But enough about that, you and Launch Pad."

"Oh no Olivia no match maker. You know I still love Mark."

"Yes I know. But the two of you broke up a year ago. Dont you think its time to move on?"

"I'm waiting for him to come along.."

"Honey, youre going to be waiting for a long time."

"How long did you wait for Blake.."

"Ha! I didnt have much of a choice. He had cheated on me right after we got married. It was all over the press and then when I told him I was pregnant with Zoey. He took off."

"But if none of that had happend. Do you think that the two of you would still be together?"

Olivia paused and shrugged. "Maybe, but I guess we,ll never know."

As they walked away Morgana got an evil grin on her face and dissappered.

In London at a pent house Morgana appered and looked at the address.

"This must be the place." She said.

She knocked on the door and a very attractive guy with slick black hair, brown eyes, wearing a bowling shirt and shorts with a glass of scotch and a cigar in his mouth. He smiled and winked at her.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"Are you Blake Blunt?"

"The one and only. How can I help you hot stuff?"

Morgana walked inside the house, he closed the door behind him.

They walked into the living room and sat down, a half naked girl walked out of the bedroom, grabbed some money and kissed Blake before she walked out.

"So uh.."

"Morgana."

"Morgana, thats a pretty name. What can I do for you?" He asked while taking a sip of his drink.

"You was married to an Olivia Hooter correct?"

"That was a long time ago."

"Well I guess you heard that she's getting married."

"Really? Wow, I feel bad for that bloke."

"So you mean to tell me that you dont have any feelings?"

"Like I said that it was a long time ago."

"Well I heard her say that she would take you back."

"Of course she would. Who wouldn't. But not going to happen."

"What about you,re daughter Zoey? I heard her calling this new guy dad. Just think about it, she's at the bridal shower in Paris. Heres a picture of them."

She handed him a picture of the two of them and dissappered. He just paused and looked at the picture and sighed.

Back in Paris Morgana appered back with a grin.

"Where did you go?"

"Just stepped out for a second."

She looked over and saw the girls at the dress section when Blake showed up.

"Well its about time you showed up."

"Sorry but are you sure that she wants me back?"

"Absolutly, she's over there." Morgana pointed out.

Blake took a deep breath and walked over.

With the girls Olivia is looking over with dresses, most of them a really poofy or sparkly. Totally not her style but theres one dress that really grabbed her attetion.

"Olivia you should try it on." Claire said.

Olivia grabbed it and walked into the dressing room. This dress fit her like a glove and Claire aggreed when she saw Olivia wearing it.

"Thats thee dress." Olivia said.

You can only see the back of her head and walked back in the dressing room.

"Ill wait for you on the other side." Claire said.

She walked away and Blake walked over to the center she grabbed her stuff and headed out of the room.

Her cell phone went off it was Zoey asking her about the dance.

"Zoe, the answer is no." She replied back.

"Ahem hey Buttercup."

That voice made her pause in her tracks and she looked up. He just grabbed her and gave her a kiss, a flash went off.

Back in St. Canard Drake and Launch Pad are talking.

"Yeah, I tell you L.P. when you find somebody who has the same morals as you. You can do no wrong."

"Wow D.W. I never seen you trust anybody like this before."

"She never gives me a reason not to.."

Just then a knock on the door and something comes under the door. Drake walked over and picked up the paper and gasped it was a picture of Olivia and Blake.

To Be Contuine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Drake is just looking at the picture confused. How could she do this to him?

"D.W?" Launch Pad asked.

Drake just handed the picture over to him as he walked over to the fireplace, picked up a picture of him and Olivia.

"Whoa, is that?"

"Her ex husband Blake. Ha, our names are the same. I uh.. just relized that."

"What are you going to do?"

"I dont know.. I mean I thought that she was off fighting Dr. Evil..." He said.

Back with Olivia and Blake she elbowed him in the groin and threw him over her shoulder. Just glaring at him. Hes in pain. "Nice to see that you havent lost youre touch." He cried.

He got up and smiled at her, she is steaming mad.

"What the bloody..."

"I've been thinking about you alot and I know..."

"You know what?"

"That we destiny to be together."

She busted out laughing at that. "Wow, are you cerifiably insane or what? You took off on me and our daughter 10 years ago. I'm not one of youre bimbos. Which you reack off cheap perform."

"How is the little darling anyways?"

"Don't you even dare bring her into this! You lost that right a long time ago."

Blake looked at her ring. "So its true you are with somebody."

She pulled her away from him and shook her head.

"What did you expect? For the two of us should just sit and wait for you to grow up?.. You know what.. I really can't deal with this right now."

"I want to see her."

She just walked away from him, this was the last thing that she wanted to deal with.

Zoey is working on her homework when her phone went off. It was Gosalyn talking about tonight.

'Dont worry Gos. The Hooter clan isnt that bad. At least youcc dont have to worry about the Blunts. Havent seen them ever. But shouldnt you be paying attion to school?...Yeah, I know I laughed at that as you tonight.."

She hung up and put her bags away and turned on the TV.

Gosalyn is sitting in English class when her teacher walked by and grabbed her phone.

"You'll get it after school Ms Mallard."

Her teacher walked back to her desk and put the phone away.

"Great." She mumbled.

Honker was pleased when that happened, maybe she would pay attion to him now.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Drake finally picks up the phone and dials Olivias number.

"I just need to know."

Olivia is still fumming over what happend and grabs her phone out of her bag.

"Hey Drake."

"Hey Liv, What's going on?"

"Not much.." She said looking back at Blake. She knew that he would freak out if she told him.

"Oh, I thought that you was trying to find Dr. Evil?" He asked.

"Yeah I was but they kicked me out for the time being. With my allergies you know. So me and Clair are in Paris."

"Paris? Wow, thats really something. Do you think that you can come to St. Canard? I need to ask you something."

"Yeah I can do that. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I uh.. just want to talk."

"Oh okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

She turned off the phone and looked at Claire.

"You okay?" Claire asked.

"I don't know. I got to head back to St. Canard."

"Ill pay for the dress." Claire said.

Olivia handed the dress to her and then took off.

Blake is just standing there looking at a picture of Zoey.

Nega Duck is getting mad waiting for Dr. Evil to finish the bomb. He had just gotten back from robbing a jewlery store.

"How much longer before I can blow up?"

"Almost.."

Nega duck just growled at that.

Olivia arrived at the Mallard home.

"Drake its me. Is everything okay? You sounded worried on the phone."

He walks out of the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I worried you Mrs. Blunt."

"What?" She asked.

"You would tell me if something happend right?"

"Of course I would. You know that."

"Really then how do you explaine this?!" He asked showing her the picture.

Her brown eyes widen and gasped. "Where did that.."

"It doesn't matter. You was with Blake and didnt tell me!?"

"Whoa, hold on. Nothing happend Drake!"

"Who am I suppused to believe you? Or my lying eyes?"

"Is there a picture of me kicking his tail feathers? Yes, he kissed me! But I didnt kiss him back. Let me ask this, did I say something when you went away with Morgana for a week? Or the fact that you work with her everyday?! No I didn't! And yet you see one pic of me and Blake together and you freak out!"

"Well me and Morgana are different."

"Youre right about that. Blake never tired to kill you. He just took off."

"The picture.."

"I can't believe that I'm having this conversation with you! If this is what you really think. Then we have more to worry about. I think that I'm going to leave before I say something."

"Oh, youre going to see youre boyfriend in London?"

"Oh my lord, do you even hear yourself?! Yes, with planning two weddings, having you're baby. I tracked my deadbeat ex husband down, told him that I wanted him back!"

"Ha! I knew it! Our wedding is probably a publicty stunt then right?"

"What?! Have all the men gone mad?! Why would I do that? Cause if my memory is correct, youre the one to gang anything from a publicty stunt. Everybody loves me."

"Oh ouch, so you think you're better then me then? How do I know that it's my baby at all."

"I haven't seen him years!? Why am I even bothering with this? You're going to belive what you want."

"That's makes two of us! If thats how you feel then why did you say yes?"

"I'm starting to wonder that same thing."

"Then maybe we should call it off."

That shocked Olivia but still in a moment.

"Maybe we should. A break will do us good."

"Then hand me the ring."

She paused and looked down at the ring, both of them are just so stobborn.

"Fine! You can gave the bloody ring back!" She exclaimed.

She took it off and gave it to him, and took off running.

Drake just paused and looked down at the ring.

"What just happend?" He asked.

Launch Pad walks from the kitchen.

"Looks like you just broke up with Olivia."

"Thats what I thought."

He sat down in the stairs with his head in his hands and cried.

Morgana is watching this from a distance and couldnt help but smile.

"Now I can get my life back." She said while checking herself out, heading out.

Olivia arrived back at home, shes still fuming over the fight.

"Bloody twit! Who am I suppuse to belive you or my lying eyes?" She fumed as she walked to the bookcase, to the hideout.

Just then Zoey comes running down the stairs in her Wonder girl outfit. Which is a red and blue swimsuit, a blue skirt, and a blue mask, a shield, hightops.

"And Wonder girl is here to stay!" She exclaimed.

Just then there was a knock on the door, she looked around and took off her outfit.

"I'll get it!" She called out.

She walks over to the door and answers it, it was Blake standing there.

She never seen him before and looks at him confused.

"May I help you?" She asked.

Drake is looking at the ring when the bell rang.

"Olivia!" He exclaimed.

He ran to it and saw Morgana standing there.

Dr. Evil finally finished the huge bomb.

"Done!" He exclaimed as he walked under the sheet.

"It's about time!" Nega Duck exclaimed.

Dr. Evil pulled the sheet to show the hugest bomb that has ever been created.

Nega Duck chuckled evily at that.

To Be Contuined..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Drake is shocked to see Morgana standing there.

"Morgana?.." He asked.

"Is everthing okay? You look stressed Dark."

"I just thought that you was Olivia. We uh.. we broke up."

Morgana faked being shocked and gasped.

"Oh no, I am so sorry Dark darling. Maybe she wasnt the one Dark. If you want we can talk about it."

"I cant talk about it with you. So if you excuse me I need to call her."

He walks away and is about to call her when Morgana hit his dark side of thinking.

"For what? So she can tell you that youre not good enough for her? That this was a mistake?" She said.

That is his night mare and he broke down in tears.

Morgana smiled and walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"There there darling. Everything will be okay."

She rubbed his back and held him as he cried.

Back with Olivia shes beating up on a pounching bag that looks just like Darkwing.

"Jerk!" She exclaimed with one final pounch it hit the wall and went to the ground.

She then looked at her empty ring finger and broke down in tears.

Timothy then paged her.

"Madam, you need to get here. We have a problem."

She took a deep breath and got up.

Zoey is standing by the door just looking at him strange.

"May I help you?" She asked.

Blake gasped and got down on his knees and hugged her.

Zoey freaked out and kneed him in the groin and called out for help.

"Help!" She exclaimed.

Just then Olivia came running in and Zoey ran to her mom.

"Mum!" She exclaimed.

"Its okay Zoe. Why don't you go do youre home work."

Zoey nodded her head and walked up to her room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you that I wanted to see her."

''Why? So you can fill her head with lies?"

"My somebody is still hung up on the past." He said as he walked inside and looked around.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You took off 10 years ago! And just show up out of the blue! Do you really think I,m that stupid?"

He ignored that and kept looking around. "I see youre OCD is still part of youre life. Nothing is out of order. And you actually found somebody to put up with it. Good for you. I just want to see my daughter."

Just then Zoey walked back out.

"Are you really my dad?" She asked.

"Yes sweet pea I'm youre daddy." He said.

Zoey gasped and took off running to her dad and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

Olivia doesnt know what to think about it, all she knows that she isnt happy about it.

"So how about I take my little angel out for ice cream?" He asked.

Zoey gasped and turned to her mom. "Oh mum can I please?" She asked.

Olivia looked down at her daughter and knew that if she would be the villan. But on the other hand how could she tell her no to get to know her dad.

"Alright, just ice cream and then back here. Got it?" She asked.

"Got it. Come on love bug, I know the perfect place to get ice cream."

"Yeah! See you later mum."

"Love ya Zoe." Olivia said hugging her and then watched them get in his corvet and drive off.

She then started to feel her world is falling apart and she started to clean like a crazy person. She turned on the radio and Kelly Clarksons 'Dark Side' came on.

Shes cleaning the house and Drake is talking to Morgana as his back up as the song goes on. But theyre both thinking about each other and wanting each other back. But not willing to make the first step.

Drake sighs and gets up.

"I cant do this with you. I cant go that place again."

"Dark darling, you have to admit it. Shes way out of youre league. Shes the pretty popular cheerleader just waiting for her boyfriend football player to come back."

"Stop saying that?! You dont know anything about her. But I know you Dark. And you and I are meant for each other. You cant deny that there is still something between us."

She leaned in to kiss him he looked at her and was about to kiss back when Gosalyn walked in from school.

Dr Evil is outside pushing the giant bomb with everything that he had.

"Arent you going to help?!" He exclaimed.

Negaduck is sitting on top of the bomb and looks down.

"No I dont help. Now hurry up, I already waisted too much time on this."

Dr. Evil then contuined to push it.

Gosalyn gaspes. "What is she doing here? Isnt it enough that you tried to kill my soon to be step mom?"

Drake sighs and looks at her. "Gos I dont think its going to happen. We had a fight and called it off."

"What?! No!" Gosalyn ran up to her room with tears in her eyes and slams the door.

"Gosalyn!" Drake exclaimed.

"Don't worry dark I'll talk to her." Morgana said.

She kissed him on the head and was about to go up when Drake stopped her.

"No she probably just needs time by herself for awhile."

What they didnt know is that Gosalyn is climbing out the window, she then jumped out and landed to her feet.

"Over my dead body!" She exclaimed as she took off running.

Honker looked out his window and gasped when he saw Gosalyn.

"Gosalyn?"

"No time Honk, I need to go to London."

He quickly jumped down and caught up with her.

"Why are we going to London?"

"Dad and Olivia broke up and I'm going to fix it up."

Honker was kind of glad that it happend, he didnt have to share her, and things would get back together.

But he knew that Gosalyn would not stop either.

So they took off running together.

Minutes later they arrived at the tower and she runs to the Thunder Quack.

"Come on Honk, hop in!"

"But you dont know how to fly it!"

"How hard can it be? Besides all I have to do is set the auto pilot to London. I seen my dad do it all the time. Come on you wanted to spend some time with me."

Honker sighed and hopped in, she hit the auto botton and off they went.

In London Olivia is still cleaning the house trying to make everything perfect.

"Madam, I'm sure that Zoey is fine. Its just some ice cream." Timothy said.

"I know..." She said.

"Maybe you should talk to Drake."

She shot him a dirty look and he backed away.

"Hes the last person that I want to see right now." She said as shes scrubbing the floor.

Drake is knocking on Gosalyns door.

"Gos honey. Can you open up? So we can talk? Gos?" He asked.

He opened the door to realize that she was gone.

"Gosalyn!" He exclaimed.

At the hideout Gosalyn and Honker come crashing into the hide out.

Stumbled out in pain. "See Honk, nothing to it." She moaned.

They both moaned and headed over to Olivias house.

Honker is shocked as he walked through the hideout seeing all those super heros.

"Hey Gos." Shifter said while looking through a map.

"Hey." Gosalyn replied.

"You know them?"

"Oh yeah theyre like family now," Gosalyn replied.

They arrived to the bookcase and she walked through it.

"Im going to get to the bottom of this." She said as she opened up the

door.

"Olivia! We need to talk." She said.

Olivia glanced up from scrubbing the floor and gasped at them.

"Oh my gosh! You kids are bleeding. Hurry up and go to the bathroom."

She dropped the brush and lend the kids to the bathroom where shes cleaning up the blood.

"Alright loves this is going to hurt a tad." She said as she cleaned them up.

"Ouch." Gosalyn cried.

"What are you kids doing here anyways?" She asked.

"Dad said that you two are breaking up. Please tell me its not true." Gosalyn said.

Olivia sighed and looked at her. "We had a fight and words are said.."

"Hes with Morgana right now."

"Figures that she would swoop right in. Anyways, its an adult problem Gos. You shouldnt have to worry about."

"How can I not? You,re like a mom to me. And I dont want to lose you."

"Love you're never going to lose me. No matter what happens between me and youre father. You'll always be with me. You can call or visit any time you want. Besides Zoe would love it too."

Gosalyn and Olivia hugged each other and she smiled at Gosalyn.

Honker was touched by their moment. Like a real mother and daughter. He knew how much she wanted one. And is feeling bad about wishing it was over now.

"How did you guys get here?"

"Flew the thunder quack."

Olivia gasped when she heard that. "You what?...Oh lawd youre dad is going to freak out."

"Oh yeah that reminds me you should probably call him and tell him."

"Oh goody. Alright, uh theres ice cream in the freezer. Help your self. And I'll call youre father." She said.

Gosalyn and Honker walked into the kitchen, she then sighed and just couldnt believe this.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number.

Drake is looking every where to find Gosalyn on the rat catcher.

"If anything ever happens to her. I will never forgive my self." He said.

Just then the monitor started to buzz with Olivias number popping out.

"Olivia I cant chat right now Gosalyn...What do you mean shes,s with you?...Well how did she get there?...She flew the WHAT?!...Alright...I'm coming. Dont let her out of youre sight until I get there." He hit the off bottun and turned around and drove off.

Olivia put her phone down and turned to the kids.

"Hes on his way."

"Good. Now maybe you two can work it out. Wheres Zoey?"

"Shes with her dad."

Gosalyn just gasped at that.

At the ice cream shop with Zoey and her dad.

"Alright squirt what kind of ice cream.."

Zoey narrowed her eyes at him. "Dont call me that."

"Sorry so let me guess double chocalte.."

"Chocalte mint... Where have you been?" She asked.

Blake is just in shock that she asked him that and before he could resond his phone rang.

It has been ringing since they got there.

"Munchkin.."

"I know. I'm going to the bathroom."

Zoey walked away to the bathroom and Blake answered the phone.

"Yeah?..Oh hey Barbie...Just spending time with the kid... No.. she is just as picky as her mum...It wouldnt take me long. I'll just drop her off back at home soon..." He said.

Zoey over heard this conversation through the bathroom door, tears rolling down her face, she then looked at the nearest window and decided to leave.

She climbed out the window and took off running.

Back with Olivia and the kids Drake comes storming in from the bookcase.

"Gosalyn Mallard! You are so grounded young lady?"

"Dad? How did you get?.."

"I took the black jet."

Olivia looked at him. "What?"

He smiled and showed her the keys.

"I took them when we fought. And since all you have to do is.."

Olivia was about to respond when her cell phone went off.

"Now what?...Blake what is it?...What?..Why would I know where Zoey is? Isn't she with you?...What?!..."She exclaimed.

She dropped the phone and got on her knees, Drake gasped and ran to her.

"Olivia?.."

"Zoey is missing." She said.

"What?" Drake asked.

Just then Tim ran in and turned to the tv on.

"You guys might want to see this."

On the screen was Nega Duck along with Dr. Evil standing infront of the major bomb.

To Be Contuined..


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Olivia dropped to her knees and Drake ran to her and held her.

"Olivia, what do you mean that Zoe.."

"Thats what Blake said he took her out and she took off..." She said.

"Oh dont worry I know where she went." Gosalyn said.

She took off out the door and Drake couldnt believe this,

"Gosalyn!?" He called out.

Olivia snapped out of it and got up and turned to Drake,

"Take care of youre own. I'll take care of mine."

"We can do this together you know."

"No! I dont need you,re help! I'm still mad at you and need space. So back off."

As shes about to walk away he grabs her hand and puts his hand on her stumach.

"I am looking after my own, remember."

She paused and sighed was about to kiss him when Morgana just shows up berween them.

"Dark darling, I just heard about Nega Duck." Morgana said.

Olivia quickly pulled away from him. "Just go with youre girlfriend and dont worry about me." Olivia said as she takes off through the doors.

"Did I do something wrong Dark?" Morgana asked.

"Just forget it Morgana. Now if you excuse me I have to go look for my daughter."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she took off right when she found out that Zoey took off."

"What?!"

"I,ll tell you on the way! Come on!" Darkwing exclaimed.

The two of them took out the door.

Morgana and Darkwing are in the Thunder Quack looking around Gosalyn in London.

"So Zoeys dad shows up out of the blue and wants to spend time with her."

"Well isnt that a good thing Dark?" Morgana asked.

"Are you kidding?! He hasnt seen or talked to her since she was 3 Morg! She doesnt even know him?! And she goes missing with an hour! Along with Gosalyn! If anything happens to either one of those girls. I'll never forgive myself." He said.

Morgana just looked down at the ground to ashamd to say anything.

"Ahem, so you and Olivia.."

Darkwing didnt respond and just looked at a picture of Olivia on the screen.

Olivia is in her jet talking to her dad on the communicater.

"Dad, what was I suppused to do? It's like Morgana is always in our way. Shes always there. And I just have a feeling that shes behind whats been happening with Blake showing up... No, how could I tell him?! He wouldnt believe me!...I just know that he wouldnt. Shes the one that got away dad. And now Zoey is missing, I dont have time to deal with this!...Okay, I'll call you if I hear or see anything. Love you dad." She took off the ear plug and then contuined to look as well.

hangs up the phone and started to feel wrong like a stumach ach or something. He opens the desk drawer to pull out some tums and swalled them down some water.

Grizlikof walks in and sees him. "Boss, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes I,m fine. Must be alittle heart burn or something. From the wedding or the baby or the case."

Grisslikoff just chuckled. "Yeah, I guess anybody who gets Darkwing as a son in law. Would get nervous huh?"

"Yeah." He said taking a sip of water again.

Zoey is out in a lake boat just sitting out there with tears in her eyes.

"Why doesnt he want me? What did I do?" She asked herself.

She then gets started by something and freaks out.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed.

When she did that the boat tipped over and she goes flying under the boat, the orer smacked her behind the head and knocked her out, shes face down in the water.

Gosalyn is walking around the woods near the pond looking for Zoey.

"Zoey!? Where are you?! It,s me Gosalyn!?" She then looks at the pond and sees the boat upside down. She then gasped as she spotted Zoeys lifeless body.

"Noo Zoey!" She exclaimed.

The Justice Ducks and JDI are out battling Negs Duck and Dr. Evil.

"So they,re too scared to fight us themselves. Had to send the under dogs to fight us?" Negaduck laughed.

"No! I want to fight Avenger! You tell her that!" Dr. Evil exclaimed.

"Sorry about you,re luck! But they got more important fish to fry!" Shifter exclaimed.

"Hey!" Neptuna exclaimed.

"Sorry nothing personal."

"What ever. Lets just fight!"

They allmstarted to fight each other.

Darkwing and Morgana are now on the ground still looking for the girls.

"Dark, maybe this is a sign."

"A sign of what?"

"That you and Olivia shouldnt be together."

Drake just couldnt believe what he just hearing from her.

"Are you kidding me?! You,re doing this now?! My daughter is out there looking for her new sister. And youre here telling me this?!"

"I know that she,ll be upset at first but she,ll get over it. It,s not like they can,t be friends anymore."

"Morg, you dont have a freaking clue what you,re talking about. It,s more complicated then that."

"Oh? Then tell me."

Drake paused and looked at her. "Liv is going to kill me for telling you this. But we adopted the girls last week."

"What?"

"I adopted Zoey and she adopted ."

Morgana was shockec about that, he always told her that he didnt think that it was a good idea.

"Now come on, I have to find my family." He said.

She felt her heart break as he walked away.

Gosalyn stood there calling Zoey but no response.

"Hang on Zoe! I,m calling for help!"

She quickly relized that she left the communicater and cell phome back at home.

"Guess its just me."

She ran to the pond and jumped in, swam over to her body grabbed her arm.

"Hang on Zoe. I got you."

But she wasnt strong enough to swim with Zoey yet and kept getting lower.

"Help!" She exclaimed.

Olivia is on the other side of town looking for the girls while still talking to her dad.

"No dad i still havent seen them. You?... Didnt think so. I,m getting worried dad. This isn't like her...I can feel it. Something is wrong... I know, i keep tellimg myself that... its all my fault if i had just stayed in london..."

is starting to breath heavy. "Yes dear I'm fine. You just worry about Zoey.."

He then dropped the phone and collasped on the ground.

"Dad? Dad.. Are you there? Dad!?" Olivia exclained.

Darkwing is near by and sees The Jet flying towards the other direction.

"Why is she going that way?" Morgana asked.

Darkwing pulled out his communicater and hit Olivias number on speed dial. Morgana was taken back bynthat as well.

"Avenger..."

"Not now Dark." Olivia said.

"Did you find..."

"No, I can't talk right now." She hungs up the phone and Drake just ran back to the Thunder Quack and took off without thinking leaving Morgana in the dust.

"Great now what?" She asked as she watched the Thunder Quack fly away.

Launch Pad and the others are fighting and he gets hit and lands near the pond.

"Help!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Launch Pad stood up and gasped at the girls.

"Gosalyn! Zoey! Hang on I,m coming!" He exclaimed.

He took off running and jumped into the pond, swam over to them and grabbed them and swam back to land.

"Are you girls okay?" He asked.

"I am. But Zoeys not moving." Gosalyn said.

Launch Pad laid Zoey down and started to give her cpr.

"One Two Three.." He said.

Then with in a minute she was coughing up all the water.

"Zoey!"

Gosalyn hugs her.

"I better call D.W." He said.

Drake is still flying behind Olivia and she wouldnt answer the call.

"Launch Pad?... You found the girls?... Thats great, where are you?... Are they okay?... Yeah thats a good idea. I,ll tell Olivia. I owe you L.P." He said.

He then dials Olivias number again. "Olivia please, dont hang up...I... what?... when?... Okay um... go see you,re dad and well meet you there okay... He,s going to be okay Liv... I know I love you too." He said.

He hung up smiled and watched as she took off into hyper speed, he then turned around and flew back.

Launch Pad and the girls are sitting by the lake. Zoey is wearing Launch Pads jacket and Gosalyn looks at her.

"Zoey are you okay?"

"My dad didnt want me."

"What?" Launch Pad asked.

"He was too busy on the phone. To even knoticed me."

"Aw Zoe. Who needs him, you and me get the best dad in earth." Gosalyn said.

Darkwing came walking by and heard that.

"Gos I didnt think you cared." He said.

"Dad!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She ran to him and hugged him.

"You two are soo grounded." Drake said.

"Wheres my mum?" Zoey asked.

Drake paused and looked down and got down on his knees.

"She's at the hosptail. Something happend with youre grandpa."

"Grandpap? Is he..." Her voice cracked.

"I dont know sweetie, I told her that we,ll meet her there." He said.

Zoey went to get up but was alittle dizzy still.

"Whoa, why is the woods spinning?" She asked.

Drake looked at Launch Pad confused.

"We should get her checked out as well." Launch Pad said.

He picked her up and carried her, as they was running back to the thunder Quack past Morgana.

"You found them! "

"Yeah but now we have to get to the hosptail. ..."

The then took off and Morgana couldnt believe that is all happening and is really guilty about everything. Sees The fight going on and it wasnt going well. They,re getting their tails kicked.

"I need to get out of here for awhile." She said.

She was about to dissapper when her father showed up just glaring at her.

At the hospital Olivia is standing by the door way of J. Ganders room. She has tears in her eyes and has a flash back to when she was 4 years old walking into a hospital room with her dad. Her mom was in the bed with tubes and monitor.

"Olivia say goodbye to mummy." He said as held her up to kiss her.

Young Olivia cried. "Bye mummy. I love you." She said with a kiss.

He putnher down and they walked away before they took off the life support.

End of flash back and shes just looking at her dad, a hand touched her shoulder.

She gasped and looked at Drake and saw rhe girls.

"Mom!" Zoey exclaimed.

Olivia gasped and hugged her daughter.

"Oh Zoey. Dont you dare do that again. I was so scared!"

"Sorry mum."

"Well talk later."

"Gos, why dont you and Zoey get something from the vending machine."

Drake handed the girls money from his wallet and they took off.

"How is he?"

"Heart attack needs tripple by pass."

"Oh Liv I,m sorry."

"Me too."

They just sat on the chairs holding each other.

Morgana looks at her dad.

"What?" She asked.

"You caused all this chios around."

"Like you never had a melt down."

"Morg, you have to let the mortal go. But first you have to tell them about this. Then you can go away for awhile."

Morgana sighed and knew he was right.

At the hospital Olivia and Zoey are sitting with who is still out of it.

Zoey just has tears running down her face. "Zoe, you can just join Gosalyn and dad outside if you want."

Zoey nodded her head and kissed him. "Love ya grandpa." She said.

She broke down in tears and headed out, Olivia looked at her dad.

"Dad, please come back." She cried.

The nurse walked in and asked her to leave.

Olivia walked out and Drake hugged her, Morgana showed up.

"Oh bloody heck! Not now!" Olivia excliamed.

"Morgana, this isnt the time."

"I know this isnt going to take long. I just came to oppligize to you."

"For what?"

"For everything. Its my fault that Blake showed up, and zoey... I was jelous.. I didnt mean.."

"Okay, so what youre telling me is that because of stupid jelousy! My daughters almost died! We could of handled Dr. Evil and Negaduck be done right now. I am so mad right now. Just get her out of my sight Drake."

"You heard her."

"But I can fix this! I know a spell that can turn back time. So none of this ever happend."

"No!? I dont want a bloody thing from you ever again!" Olivia exclaimed as she pushed Morgana and walked back to the girls.

Drake paused. "Do it Morgana. Make all this go away. Fix it." He said as he walked back to the girls.

She nodded her head and dissappered.

Minutes later she arrived back at home and started up a spell.

She chanted and poured stuff in the colderen. Soon everything went backwards and started at the beggining and shes on the chair learning about the engagment.

"Alright it worked. I need a break for awhile."

She got up and made the house dissapper.

Olivia and Drake are in London and are getting married with Launch Pad doing it.

"Hmm.. nice dress. Whats the occasion?" Drake teased.

"Oh nothing big. Just getting married to a fame hog."

"Ooh, he sounds like a drag."

"You have no idea." She teased back.

"Do you D.W. take Olivia.."

"Hmm.. do I take her?..."

"Ooh, now you think about it?"

"I guess."

"Okay, Olivia.."

"If I have to."

"Cute."

They placed the rings on each other fingers and kissed each other.

"Welcome to the family sis." Gosalyn said.

"You too sis."

A photo album started to go off, first showing their wedding picture, next Olivia and Drake on their honey moon in Jamacica, after that is showing a picture of the babys first sonagram, a very pregant Olivia, next shows Olivia holding the new baby boy in her arms, he looks just like drake, next is a family photo of everybody.

3 years in the future Morgana is in Paris walking around when she sees everybody gathered around the computer.

"Bonjour, what are you guys looking at?" She asked.

"Oh this one american girl named Gosalyn Mallard posts webvideos of her little brother. He just cracks me up." The lady said.

Morgana sat down next to her and looked at the computer.

The Mallard home is now redecorating and you see 12 year old Gosalyn who still is tomboyish standing near the camrea.

"Hello, party people. Welcome to another video of my world. I'm youre host Gosalyn Mallrd and you know my sister Zoey."

Zoey who is a cheerleader waves to the camrea. "Hello."

"And this is my dad Drake." She said pointing to him who is reading a paper.

"Gis, shouldnt yyou be doing you,re homework?"

"Yeah, I'll get to it later. It,s just history." She respinded.

Drake mumbled something to himself, just then their was a loud giggle from upstairs.

"Riley!" Oliver exclaimed.

Just then a wet naked Riley who has short brown hair like his mom came running down the stairs with Olivia running behind him.

"Huh? I didnt think there was going to be a full moon tonight." Zoey replied.

Gosalyn busted out laughing. "And that ladies and gents is the star of the show. Our little brother Riley Jacob Mallard."

"Hes a little weirdo." Zoey added.

Just then Riley slipped and started to cry, Olivia quickly ran to him and covered him with a towl.

"You see thats why you dont run around naked for everybody to see."

"Eat my toe." He said.

"What?"

"Yeah, eat my toe. Like this."

He grabbed his foot and put it in his mouth.

"See what did I tell ya. Little weirdo." Zoey added.

Olivia sighed and shook the thoughts out of her head and picked him up.

"Time to take a nap."

Gosalyn hugs him first. "Have a good nap bro."

"Love you sissy."

Zoey hugged him next. "Bye weirdo."

"Bye Zoe."

Drake then gave him a giant bear hug. "Later sport. When you wake up, Ill take you for ice cream."

Riley then screamed right in his ears.

"Come on.."

"Wait, me want to say someting. Mommy and daddy are..."

Olivia quckly rushed him up before he could answer that and Gosalyn turns to the camrea and laughed.

"And thats another video of Gosalyns life. Come back newt week for another one."

The camrea went off but you can still hear voices.

"Eat my toe." Riley said.

Morgana chuckled at that and puts the computer off, simply walked away.

The End


End file.
